


02. Time (Ft. Gaia, ToBy)

by heisMajesty



Series: doep (demos) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisMajesty/pseuds/heisMajesty
Summary: I lowkey ship this for some reason.





	02. Time (Ft. Gaia, ToBy)

**Author's Note:**

> remember: always listen to the basis of this fic (the song) for maximum comfort

[3rd Person POV](https://soundcloud.com/savandoc/02-time-original-mix-ft-gaia?in=savandoc/sets/wac-doep)

A lot of noise can be picked up when you're in a marketplace, such as the buyer bargaining with the vendor to lower the price of the product, smells of food being made, vendors trying to get the attention of patrons to buy their stuff, alongside the aroma of various foods being cooked. The smoke caused by the grill engulfed the path of Chabashira Tenko as she was absentmindedly walked the road. She coughed and covered her mouth as the smoke found it's way to her nose, causing her to move herself far away from the grill.

The reason why she's in the marketplace is because her mother asked her to run an errand for her, which is to buy some salmon, soy sauce and beef for dinner. Her ponytail tied hair swings as she scans her surroundings for the salmon, which is the last thing she needs on her list of things so she could leave the market and return home. Looking to her left she sees a vendor holding a salmon fish high up in the air and yelling to grab anyone's attention. Finally found her objective she quickly walked to the vendor but while walking towards it she looked what's in front of her, her eyes widen and her face turns pale as something (or someone) she knows is walking towards her.

It was a man around the same age as Tenko. He has bright green hair, earrings adorning his left ear, and a charm necklace hanging around his neck. His attire consists of a blue shirt with a dream catcher as it's motif. He seems to be carrying a brown bag strapped around his shoulder and two plastic bags carried with his left hand. He stops his walk and looks at her, stretching his lips into a grin as he recognizes the person in front of him.

Rantarou: Chabashira?

It was Amami Rantarou. Tenko's ex boyfriend.

Tenko avoided looking at his face and walked past him so she could walk to the stall near him. She quickly walked away from the stall once the transaction was made, ignoring Amami calling her and following her. Annoyed by him following behind her she turns around and looks at him with an angry stare, ready to pummel him if he tries something.

Tenko: What do you want now?  
Rantarou: Look, Chabashi-  
Tenko: How could you do that to me? You promised we'd be together and what happened?  
Rantarou: We broke up?  
Tenko: Exactly. Go back to Akamatsu and never bother me again.  
Rantarou: You haven't heard? We both broke up.

Ever since the day Amami said they both should break up after the graduation ceremony months ago, Tenko was furious of him. But after hearing that he and Akamatsu broke up, something crept up into her mind. One part wanted to say "She made the right choice" the other however, wanted to feel sorry for him. Conflicted on what to say to him, she left him alone and start her journey home.

**Chabashira Residence**  
**20:01 PM**

The dining table is mostly quite aside from the noises of utensils being used to cut and guide the food to the user's mouth. In front of Tenko is her mother Saki, whose black hair is short and messy. The door bell ringed all of a sudden causing both to pause their eating. Tenko decides to stand up from the table and answer the door.

To reveal Amami, this time wearing a jacket with black and white striped sleeves.

She immediately close the door when he was about to say something. Before she could return to the dining room, the door bell rang again. Feeling that Rantarou won't leave she quickly opens the door in a irritated manner.

Tenko: What do you want?  
Rantarou: Look, Chabashira. I'm sorry.  
Tenko: You are too late to say that. Now get out.  
Saki: Tenko? Who is that?  
Tenko: No one mother.  
Saki: Tenko, let me see who are you talking to.

The door opens and once Saki saw who it was, she smiled and proceed to hug Amami in what is probably known as the tightest hug a mother can perform.

Saki: Rantarou! So good to see you! How are you?  
Rantarou: *suffocating* Hello ma'am. It's been a while.  
Saki: *chuckles then lets go* Please, come in. have some tea!  
Tenko: Bu-

Mrs. Chabashira then drags him into the house while Tenko irritatingly closes the door and marches into the kitchen preparing tea for all three of them. As she absentmindedly stare at the kettle being heated up by the stove she wonders how long  **HE**  will be here.

Tenko: I hope this'll be the last time I see him.

**The Next Day**

No it wasn't the last time she'll see him.

Wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt that hugged her figure neatly underneath a denim overalls. She finally arrives in front of her destination, which is the 7098th Art Gallery. She looks at the building in front of her. It had 2 angel statues on both sides of the entrance, as if they are guarding the objects in the Gallery .

Rantarou: Those angels were given to us by the Queen of England herself.

Chabashira jumped in surprise and ready herself into a fighting only to ease her body when she saw who it was behind her. Amami is wearing a black suit shirt and a blue tie with dark blue jeans. She wonders to herself why did she agreed to this...

**Yesterday.** **..**

_Saki: So, you came here to invite my daughter to an Art Gallery showcase?_  
_Rantarou: Yes indeed ma'am._  
_Tenko: I'm not coming._  
_Saki: Ten-_  
_Tenko: If your gonna say "give him a chance", he already wasted it._

_Before she could run up to her room, a hand stopped her by grabbing her own. Tenko looked behind her and saw her mother looking at her with a stern face._

_Saki: Tenko. Please give him a chance. Come to the showcase. If you can't do it for him, do it for me._

_Whenever her mom is sad, Tenko can't help but try to do anything to make her happy again. She just couldn't stand to see her cry. Years ago she made a promise to herself that she would make her mom happy no matter what._

_Inhaling a hefty amount of breath with closed eyes and exhaling all of it, she looks at her eyes and gives her mom an answer,_

_Tenko: FIne, I'll go to the Art Gallery._

_Her mother then proceeds to hug her while crying tears of joy from her eyes. Rantarou just watches the scene unfold while sipping his tea from the cup in his hand._

**...Present Day**

The gallery itself is busy and crowded. People looking at all the displayed art, News people interviewing the artists while standing in front of their creations. From abstract, portraits or mishmash of colors, there's a lot of different types of artwork in an art gallery. They both walked and looked around until they're both in front of a big portrait.

It was a girl with her eyes closed as tears flow from them. Her yukata was covered with a vibrant blue and white pattern. Held between her hands is a bouquet full of green colored flowers glowing bright. Tenko looks at the painting in complete hypnosis and amazement but she can't help but think about the woman in the painting looks familiar...

???: A beautiful painting, I'd say.  
Rantarou: It is. I made it.  
???: Really!? Well, what was the basis of this beauty?  
Rantarou: A girl I used to date. During our graduation party I told her   
we should break up and I... have come to regret it. While I was coming up for a painting, I thought about her and our moments together then Voila! This came out.

She couldn't believe the words he said when he was talking to the man. This very painting. The woman in front of her and put on display for millions to stare and gawk at, was based on her appearance. After all this time, he regretted the break up and decided to eternalize their romance with a beautiful painting.

???: And where is she now?  
Rantarou: *looks at Chabashira* She's here.

The stranger nods his as he understands what he said.

???: I hope you two can make amends.  
Rantarou: Thanks.

And with that, the conversation ended and the man left them both alone with each other. Tenko proceeded to walk up to him after overhearing their conversation.

Tenko: You... made this... for me?  
Rantarou: Take it as an apology letter. I'm sorry, Chabashira. I ju- just wasn't   
thinking straight and I...

All of a sudden Tenko wrapped her arms around him and hug him. She buried her face at the crook of his neck. Amami hugged her in return.

Tenko: I forgive you...  
Rantarou: So.... we're good?  
Tenko: Yes. We are.  
Rantarou: Are you having fun?  
Tenko: I'm having the time of my life.

And so both stayed at the art gallery looking at every painting it has on displayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Epic Network Music
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbpVNuaqvUs


End file.
